


There is Magic Inside of You

by AsLostAsAliceAsMadAsTheHatter



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimeshipping - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsLostAsAliceAsMadAsTheHatter/pseuds/AsLostAsAliceAsMadAsTheHatter
Summary: "There is magic inside of you," Magica finished softly. "Never forget that, my darling girl."





	There is Magic Inside of You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a month and a half or two months ago now, but the following note still stands. Check out MonkeyLi’s dimeshipping masterpost on Tumblr, you’ll find the art that inspired this story as well as much more. I also recommend you check out Viviane-lefay’s page as well. She has some great character boards and is the one to have originally come up with this concept, so really credit belongs to her.
> 
> ....
> 
> Yet again as I poked through Monkey-Li’s Tumblr inspiration struck, although this time it was from fellow Dimeshipper Viviane-lefay, who drew beautiful fan art of Magica with her parents and then her with Scrooge and their daughter. 
> 
> Here’s her tumblr where you can see her amazing theories and art: https://viviane-lefay.tumblr.com/. 
> 
> There’s also a song she mentioned, “The Witch’s Daughter” by Ashley Serena which can be found here: https://youtu.be/3mEIF3y_fjM 
> 
> I took the liberty of changing their daughter’s name, as Viviane-lefay originally called her Athena. This is a human!AU

Magica stood staring out the window at the full moon, hands resting atop her ever-growing belly. The night was silent and still, everyone else long since having retired. She hummed under her breath, a lullaby of old, and pondered how their child had come to be. For two people so against children they sure were raising a lot of them, and now they were adding their own to the mix.

Her child kicked against her palm and she chuckled softly, amused at the strength it already showed. But of course any child of theirs would be, intelligent also.

“And magical,” she whispered, already feeling the tingles of magic from their son or daughter.

They had decided to wait until the birth to discover the gender, just as their own parents had been forced to do. Secretly she hoped for a daughter. She resumed humming, losing herself in her thoughts once more.

A floorboard creaking caught her attention and she fell silent, but she didn’t turn, nor did the content smile leave her lips.

“Magica?” Scrooge called into the room. “What are you doing, darling?”

“Oh, just thinking,” she replied, stroking her belly.

“About what?” he asked, going to her.

“Nothing too important.” The baby kicked again, harder, and Scrooge smiled, resting his hand atop hers. “Seems our little sorcerer or sorceress is wide awake.”

“Not even born yet and already causing trouble just like their mother,” he joked, eyes twinkling.

“Who’d have ever thought we’d be parents?”

“Certainly not me, and I’m pretty sure most of the world still thinks it’s an elaborate prank.”

“They wouldn’t say that if they could see how huge I am,” Magica deadpanned with a snort.

Scrooge merely grinned and kept his mouth shut, unwilling to have the same argument for the dozenth time.

“They’ll accept it soon enough. After all, I doubt this little one will be easy to ignore.”

* * *

Magica cradled her daughter to her chest, tracing a finger down her cheek, still in awe she’d created something so perfect. Amethyst Downy De Spell-McDuck, a perfect combination of them both. She had Scrooge’s ice blue eyes and Magica’s inky hair, and her skin tone, while not quite as pale as her father was not her mother’s deep bronze either. No one could deny her lineage even if they wanted to.

Her daughter began to fuss slightly, not yet crying, and she kissed her forehead.

“I think it’s time you heard a special song, my darling,” Magica said, flicking her wrist to dim the nursery lights.

She made her way to the rocking chair, settling them both down before beginning to sing.

“Hush, my rose

Still, and look at the moon tonight…”

A haunting melody caught Scrooge’s attention. He’d been going to check on Magica, as it was taking her longer than normal to settle Amethyst for the night, but his focus quickly switched to the song. He followed it to the door of the nursery, and to his shock realized it was his wife singing to their daughter. Her voice was beautiful, a soothing alto, not too deep, and soft as was befitting what he realized was a lullaby. He was immediately bewitched and rooted to the spot, eyes locked on his girls. Vaguely, he realized it was the same tune he’d caught her humming a few times when she’d been pregnant.

“There is magic inside of you,” Magica finished softly. “Never forget that, my darling girl.”

She rose carefully, Amethyst now sound asleep, and laid her in her crib. Checking to be sure the monitor was on and that the small bat night light was putting off its soothing purple glow, she tiptoed out, closing the door softly. Scrooge has backed away from the door as the song came to an end, taking the last moments as Magica finished with the baby to clear his head.

“You sounded beautiful,” he said once she shut the door.

She jumped, obviously having thought she was still alone.

“Scrooge! When did you—?”

“About part way through. It’s a lovely song, the same one you hummed while you were pregnant right?”

“Yes,” she said, reaching for his hand before curling against his side.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever heard it.”

“You couldn’t have.” He eyed her in confusion. “It’s a song my mother sang to me when I was small, before…”

She trailed off and he gave her a comforting squeeze and kissed her temple, aware of the painful memory she was alluding to.

“I’m sure when she’s older she’ll be proud to carry that piece of her grandmother with her.”

“She did seem to enjoy it.”

Admittedly, the song brought back both wonderful and painful memories of her mother, but she couldn’t help but share it with her daughter.

“Of course she did, you sounded magical.” Magica laughed, enjoying the compliment. “What’s it called, the song?”

“I don’t know for certain, Mother never told me or wrote it down.” She paused, glancing over her shoulder at the nursery door as she finished her thought. “But Granny always called it ‘The Witch’s Daughter’.”


End file.
